clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Jace Winther
Jace was created by a fan and is Sage's ex-boyfriend. Teenhood Jace met Sage Callery-Aiken when she contacted him through the dating app Simda (Sim Tinder). The two had a good relationship forming through texts so decided to meet up on a date a few days later. They went on their first date where things went very well and Sage had her first kiss with Jace. However, things turned for the worst when one of Mindy Huang's zombies escaped her house and ended up biting Sage, turning into a zombie aswell. Sage then straight after ended up biting Jace, also turning him to a zombie as well. Jace as a zombie was then seen in Willow Creek when Willow was looking for food and Jace was near her, freaking her out. Jace and Sage were both saved from the zombies by Cody when he found the right cure that would protect them and the two ended up sleeping together for the first time. Adulthood Jace aged up on the same day as Sage through MCC after she aged up into a young adult, in the 42nd episode of Cats & Dogs. Jace and Sage became an official couple during that time and he met her parents for the first time. Connor and Erika seemed to like and approve of Jace, as well as Sage's brother and sister Sebastian and Summer. Connor also spoke to Jace about careers and it was possible that Jace might go into the same job as Connor. Jace was invited by Sage to visit her on the island of Sulani but only stayed for a couple of days. Their relationship went down when Sage spent more time with her co-worker Makoa Kealoha and Sage ended up having an affair with him before leaving the island, cheating on Jace. At New Year's Eve, it was revealed that Jace has moved into Sage's family home and that Sage is pregnant. Jace currently does not know that Sage cheated on him. However, in episode 9 of Island Living, Sage confessed to Jace that she had cheated on him when she was in labour at the hospital. Despite Jace being very angry at Sage, he still accompanied her when she delivered the baby. Jace and Sage broke up in the following episode when he realised it wasn't going to work between them, because of trust. Trivia *Jace was create under the hashtag #claresiobhantownies. *He was created as a possible love interest for Sage Callery-Aiken. *Jace was Sage's first kiss and vice versa. *Sage went on her first date with Jace. *Jace and Sage became a couple on her birthday, in the 42nd episode of Cats & Dogs. *Jace was one of the townies to be turned into a zombie. *He was saved along with Sage and turned back to human in the final episode of StrangerVille Stories. *Jace is the first person Sage ever slept with, and vice versa. *Hes British and Danish. *Sage cheated on him with Makoa. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Male Category:Clare Siobhan Townies